


rodimus and getaway

by Starrywitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrywitch/pseuds/Starrywitch
Summary: Only wofem respecters here





	rodimus and getaway

"I finally won rodimus nothing can stop me now!" said getaway

"oh yeah? watch this this!!" rodimus yelled

Rodimus does does the fortnite dance so well done that getaway falls on the floor and cries of how beautiful it was. 

"How?? How did you do that??" Getaway cried

Rodimus kicks his robo nutt sack so hard it sends him blasting off to the dark ends of space. 

"goodbye ugly binch"


End file.
